What if Rose was a royal moroi?
by fabulousefri
Summary: What if Rose was a royal moroi? would her relationship had changed? What about her attitude? Would she have fallen for Dimitri?
1. No More Freedom !

**_Hey guys I thought about this one day and thought I should write it down. Here are some changes that I put in:_**

**_1. Rose doesn't know her farther._**

**_2. Rose's family is the 13th royal family._**

**_ hunts striogoi even though she's a royal moroi and she's very well appreciated by dhampirs but not morois._**

**_4. Rose took combat lessons along with other moroi lessons because of her mum wanting her to do the same thing as her._**

**_ and Lissa aren't specialised (well they think they aren't)_**

**_6. Lissa didn't heal any animals before they ran away and Rose isn't shadowkissed._**

**_7. in the accident rose and lissa don't die._**

**_thnks. Pls review and tell me if I should continue or not becaus it's just a stupide thought of mine. pls pls pls review!_**

**_disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything.  
_**

Rose is a moroi

I woke up hearing my best friend screaming with fear. Oh Lissa! What's wrong with her?

"Lissa wake up! It's just a dream!" I said as I went and shook her causing her to wake up. Her blond hair stuck around her sweaty forehead, her face was paler then usual and her eyes were stinging red.

"Oh god, Rose, I had a nightmare…"

"I know, don't worry, it wasn't real." I said even though I didn't even know what the dream was about.

"Should I go get something for you to drink?" I asked making sure she was okay.

"No, I need to go to the bathroom anyways, so I'll go to the kitchen too." She stood up and went out the door. I couldn't fall back asleep even though it was something past midnight. I stood up gazing through the double glazed window. I could feel Portland's autumn breeze making me shiver as I only had a pair of short shorts and a very thin t-shirt on. The moon was out making the whole area shine in silver, for some reason I remembered why we had ran away from the academy.

It was two years ago, Lissa and I had been best friends sine we were little, it was quit strange as I'm the reckless one and she's the cautious one however we're both moroi but I don't have a pale skin as Lissa, I have the colour of the inside of an almond, my air is dark shade of brown which often looks like black and my eyes are a shade of dark brown. Lissa, on the other hand has jade green eyes, has blonde hair and pale white skin like most of the moroi do. We ran away from St. Vladimir's because someone had been threating Lissa for some idiotic reason. We had found letters that had been stuffed into dead or almost dead animals. So I took the best choice any best friend would do for their best friend: Run away from the place they were in danger in.

Back in the present, I saw our roommate Jeremy's cat, Oskar. He came and sat on the window seal purring into my chest making me chuckle. But then he did something that I never would expected him to do he turned to looked outside and hissed. Cats normally loved moroi but they hated Dhampirs for some odd reason. That could only mean… they are here again. To get us back to that hell hole.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a new shirt and grabbed mine and Lissa's purses before I ran down stairs grabbing Lissa out of the kitchen were our roommate Jeremy, had been studying for the calculus exam which was… today.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"They are here, ask Jeremy for his car keys so that we can leave."

She nodded and took off to Jeremy asking for is keys and to forget about us by using compulsion. I could have done it but her compulsion for some weird reason worked better than mine as she practised a lot, I on the other hand practised martial arts in school and was really good. One of us had to do the hard job, so as usual I volunteered to play the guardian as I was emotionally stronger and physically even though I was a moroi.

After we put our shoes and coats on we headed towards the back door that led to the road were Jeremy's car was parked. Unfortunately, while we were running, I in the lead, heard footsteps coming our way with my sharper moroi hearing sense. Shit they are coming! I frowned. I quickly grabbed Lissa by the arm making her run faster to the green Honda.

We were only a few feet away when a tall lean body stood into our path. Oh god! There was an army of guardians surrounding us at least 20 or 25. The tall guy was approximately above 6ft, had dark brown hair which hung shy above his shoulders, he had brown chocolate eyes and…. Shut up Rose! He's here to take away yours and Lissa's freedom and he's going to take you to that hell whole. Instinctively I stood in front of Lissa, shielding her even though they would find it weird because I'm a moroi.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I growled as they came nearer. Now they were too near. I punched and kicked half of them making them fall unconscious on the concrete floor. Ouch that must have hurt. But I didn't care. Lissa was still behind me trying to convince me to stop but I didn't let her.

Finally the last guardian, our last obstacle in our way of gaining freedom, approached me. It was the tall guy.

"Princess Hathaway and Princess Dragomir, I don't want to hurt you we just want to take you back to the Academy were it is safe." His words had a thick layer of Russian accent. 'Safe' my backside.

"You're not takin-" I was cut off by him approaching me so quickly and gracefully that he took me off guard as he attacked me, making me fall, hip first. Wow that would definitely hurt.

But it didn't as he grabbed me shoulder pulling me up right again. His endless deep big brown chocolate eyes were locked with mine. I felt a rush of warmth sweep between us and an electric current running through my body to his. I looked away as I went back and stood in front of Lissa.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov and we're taking you back to the Academy." He said as more guardians started approaching.

I was about to say something when Lissa took hold of my hand. "Rose don't, let's just go with them." I was again about to say something when she squeezed my hand.

"Fine okay we'll go." I said as guardians took us to the academy's private jet. This is it. Our freedom will be finished when we enter those rusty gates. I wonder if we can escape the plane.


	2. My personal stalker

**_Hey guys thanks for reviewing! It might take a while to put up the next chapter coz I need to finish my version of last sacrifice._**

**_Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything!  
_**

Chapter2

We were back in the hell whole called Academy. The rusty old iron gates swift wide open as our little party made their way through it. Lissa and I tried to think of a plan on how to ditch them on the airport but Alberta (Head of the Guardians in this school) had to separate us. Well hell.

We were walking down the little dimmed corridor when I realised where we were going. To Kirova's office. She was such a bitch on two feet. She hated me to guts but if she did something wrong then well all I could say is my mother Janine would have killed her.

I catch up with the Russian guy, WOW, was all I could think of. He looked as hot as the sun; I melted just by being near him. I think he saw me staring at him as he turned to look at me with that annoying guardian mask which didn't show any emotions.

When we finally reached the office he knocked on the wooden door. I heard a faint voice calling us in. There they were the two people who I disliked the most in the entire universe. Kirova and Janine. What the hell was my mother here? Maybe she came to help out Kirova on how to make a child's life more miserable. Janine was small-smaller than me- had long curly red hair and was pale. Kirova on the other hand was taller, had dark hair, pointy nose and was pale too. Kirova was sitting on her black chair behind her desk as my mother was sitting on a chair against the wall.

"Rosemarie Anne Hathaway, what do you think you did?" My mother shouted at me as Lissa and I went and sat on the two chairs that were in front of Kirova. When I was about to answer her question she put her hand out; telling me to shut up as Kirova took Janine's place at shouting. God! She's gonna start one of her famous lectures.

"Princess Hathaway and Princess Dragomir! What on Earth do you think you did? Do you know in how much danger you were?" Kirova spat mostly at me as we never had a good relationship. Her lecture took more than an hour; I tuned her out as I was thinking about Dimitri Beli- whatever, if he was getting bored at the back of the room. I kind of felt sorry for him because he had to stand at the back of the room a whole hour to listen to this award winning boring lecture.

But then I heard her say something that totally took me and Lissa off guard.

"What?" Lissa and I shrieked at the same moment.

"Yes, you heard me right; you Princess will have24/7 guarding." What! She was directly looking at me! Yeah right I'm not having a personal stalker! Who the hell does she think I am? Wait.., why doesn't Lissa get 24/7 guard she's the last in her line.

"Yeah right! As if. Who the hell came up with is stupid idea?" I spat at both of the bitches. Lissa looked reall stressed beside me.

"I DID! And you will NOT speak to your headmistress in that tone young lady!" Oh great, my mother.

"Why the HELL would you think that I can't defend myself" I said but then it struck. "You're afraid that me and Lissa will run away again right?" I smirked and Lissa was getting more stressed.

"No Princess, we are just doing it for your own safety as…" she trailed off because my mother was glaring at her. Oh, now I get it, every strigoi wants to kill Janine because she's the best moroi strigoi killer in the world and I think they are worried that they might try and kill me as I'm her only daughter and I'm a princess because stubborn Janine wouldn't take her name as a princess so I had to take it. It sucks being a royal because you can't act normal, but it's real good to have a lot of cash on your bank.

"So you are scared that strigoi might come and kill me or turn me? You know that Lissa and I lived without any protection for two years! And you think I wouldn't be able to survive in a place like this for let's see... a year? You must be joking me!"

"No I'm not Princess! You will respect mine and your mother's decisions because if you won't then I'm afraid you will be sent way!"

"Yeah? Like were? To my farther? Does he even know I exist?" now I asked Janine as she came up with the idea. She glared at me and I glared back.

"Princess Rosemarie you will have Guardian Belikov as your guardian and you will respect him and others too, you will follow his and other's instructions, you will not go out of line- not even once, you will be banned from any other social activities for your punishment for breaking the objects before you left, if you fail, then you will be sent- away, do you accept this?" Kirova tried to be polite but failed.

I turned around to find my personal stalker gazing at me, his face was totally emotionless but his eyes were sending their own messages; he wanted me to accept the bitch's deal. I turned o Lissa and she was doing the same thing. If I get sent away Lissa won't have anyone as her parents and her only brother died in an accident and we were like sisters, she won't be able to stay without me, screw that Lissa and I would die if we're not together. So I did the best thing. "Okay… I accept." Wow my life's gonna suck!

**_I know it's short, I'll try and make the next chapter longer! Pls review!_**


	3. what? I'm his roomate?

**_Thanks again, for all your reviews, I appreciate all of them. I hope this chapter is long enough!Lol!_**

**_Disclaimer:Richelle Mead Owns Everything!  
_**

Chapter 3

We made our way to the reception. Lissa and I had shared a room last time but this time I got handed a different key to Lissa's and a different door number too. My room was in the guardians block.

"What the hell? Why is my room in the guardians wing?" I asked the receptionist, but she replied with shrug. I was about an inch away from hitting her but I learned my control so I didn't. Lissa looked worried. "Don't worry Liss, there must be an explanation, they can never separate us, I will always be there for you, understand?" She replied with a hug- a very tight hug. "Liss.. can't breath…"

"Oh! Sorry!" she pulled back still worried. We made our way to our rooms, Dimitri still behind me.

"No its fine meet you tomorrow at breakfast, okay" I asked Lissa, she nodded and headed her own way. I opened the door and saw a huge king sizes bed placed in the middle of the room, nightstands, a flat screen TV hung up on the wall opposite the bed, a black leather couch, a studying table with a computer, a huge wardrobe, a dresser… I walked into another door were I found a kitchen with all kitchen things, cool, I also, had my own fridge!There was also, a private bathroom in here too. Wow, this is luxury. However, I found my books and pictures as well as someone elses things on the shelf. What the…?

Why would they give me this room, "…you will be banned from any other social activities for your punishment for breaking the objects before you left…" Ah, I see, they are making up by giving me a large room. Oh well, you take what you get, right?

I turned around and found Dimitri. Oh shit! Does it mean it's his stuff, will we be living here together, she did say 24/7 guard right? Wait is this his room? This explains a lot. Like the western books which were thrown across the table, the scruffy bed, the pictures on shelves.

"Hey…umm… is this your room?" I asked feeling kind of uncomfortable, why the hell would the give us the same room? Just to be safe or something? My mum would never have agreed to this, she hates having moroi and dhampir relationships, that's why she goes hunting with moroi.

"Yeah, I am your 24/7 guard you know. Since your mother and the headmistress want you safe." I couldn't read his expression- his guardian mask was on again. God! I felt guilty for ruining his life! He has to share his room and look out for me 24/7, this must be torture for him.

"I should go and ask for my own room, I don't want to ruin your life, I don't want you to suffer because of me." I said as I headed towards the door.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine with it, _**I**_ agreed to guard you, so don't think that_** you're**_ ruining my life because you're _**not**_."

"Okay, fine, just tell me when I'm getting on your nerves 'cause I tend to do that a lot." I think I saw a light of amusement in his eyes, yes finally! "Oh… umm…I think I should get a shower… do you know know where my clothes are?" He pointed at the wardrobe; I saw all of my clothes in the first door and all of his in the second. How the _**hell**_ did they get all of my stuff in here so quickly? All of my books, my pictures and clothes had been put in there right places. Oh well.

After the shower I wore a dress like shirt which was light purple and had a few flower patterns at the bottom which were in turquoise, I wore a turquoise coloured tracksuit bottoms and I left my long, wet, dark, hair out to let it dry. When I got out I saw Dimitri in the kitchen cooking. It smelt so nice, just like heaven. Okay, this was hilarious, a badass, fierce, guardian cooking, is not something that you see every day okay? He turned around, as if he knew I was there. He had an amused expresion, yes! I'm breaking his mask!

"What's so funny, Princess?" As if he didn't know.

"Honestly? Well seeing a badass, fierce, guardian cooking, is something that I see everyday." This just made me laugh so hard that my stomach started hurting. Then I remebred what he had said 'Princess' Oh what I will do to be normal and to be treated normal. "Comrade, you see we will be together for a long time so don't –and when I mean don't I mean never- ever, ever, call me Princess or Rosemarie it's just, Rose, okay?"

He nodded and went back to work. "Comrade? What are cooking? It smells really nice kind of like dunno heaven? I never knew you could cook." I said as I sat on the counter, trying to make out what he was cooking.

"Well… I'm making spaketti, figuredyou like it." He shrugged but didn't turn around. Oh god… his tall lean body was so mezmerising. Shut the hell up Rose! He took away your freedom for God's sake!

"Yeah, I love spaketti." I said with a huge smile as he put down a plate full of spaketti in front of me. I started eating as soon as he sat down next to me. But then I remebered that I didn't know anything about him, he on the other must know everything about me because he must have read my folder and Biography. " So…. Tell me something about yourself 'cause I'm sure you weren't here before we left and I'm more than sure you didn't go to school here." I said after a few moments of silence which weren't awkward at all, they were pleasant.

"Well… I was raised in a Dhampir commune in Siberia and they aren't as bad as people think it's really nice. I went to a academy like this in Siberia." He looked up and met my eyes.

"So did you have a family there?" I didn't want to bring up something bad so I chose my words carefully.

"Yeah, I grew up with three sisters, my mother and grandma." He didn't mention his farther he must have been one of those moroi who just use dhampirs and just leave after going bed and drinking there blood. Those womans are called bloodwhore 'cause they let them drink. Oh, how much I hate those moroi guys. They make me feel sick, espacially because we were the same specie.

"There's a lot of love there no matter what others say." He said as if he had read my mind, seriously is he phycic or something? At least he had a family not like mine, my mothers family were all killed, I didn't even know if my farther existed or not, my mother was never there for me; the last phone call I had from her was…. Let's see… four or three years ago. She never visited me, if then only because of buisness. That stupid bitch came _**here**_ just to bitch me out.

"Isn't it kind weird… you know… having a lot of moroi … visiting?" I didn't want to make him uncofortable. "You don't have to tell me if you don't whant to 'cause it's non of my buisness, sorry." Did I just apoligise?

"Don't worry it's not as bad as you think… I knew my farther as he visited my mum." His voice was lased with bitterness.

"Realy? I mean… did he like your mum?" It's his mum we are talking about now.

"He didn't that's why he abused her until I showed him that he can't come and do whatever he wants to 'cause he's a moroi." Wow! Never thought he would be so awesome!

"Tell me you killed the shit out of him?" I was really impressed.

"Yeah I did." He smiled at me. Wow he is a God!

"Wow! So did he come back and how old were you?" Now I was just getting too excited

"No he didn't and I was thirteen." He said it as if it was nothing special. But it was. I mean who the hell tells their own dad to fuck off and never come back again when they're thirteen? I was definitely speechless.

"You were thirteen when you beat up your dad?" It was more statement then a question but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, it was easy, I was taller then him and stronger. He had to learn a lesson you know?"

"Yeah I know, I hate moroi even if they are royal who take advantage of dhampir girls- even bloodwhores." I didn't look at him instead I stood up and whent to the sink to clean up but I heard Dimitri behind me.

"You know I can do that right?" He asked while I started cleaning the dishes.

"Just 'cause I'm a moroi it doesn't mean I can't clean up and this way it will be more fair."He just looked at me as if he didn't know what I was on about. "I mean… I can cook… but I figured you wouldn't want food poising like Lissa had, seriously, she puked her guts out. That's why I'll take the cleaning up job and you'll better take the cooking job." I mused as he laughed. I seriously loved the sound of his laugh it made fell warm all over. He went back to the bedroom and did God knows what.

When I was finished, I went back to the bedroom and saw Dimitri laying down on the couch with a novel, which seemed like a western.

"Comrade aren't you tired?" I yawned after I looked out of the tineted window, it was getting lighter outsied, which means time for bed.

"Hmm…" Was his answer.

"Come on get up" I told him

"Why?" I hated people who never understood what I was talking about.

" I wanna sleep on the couch, seeing as it's your room and all, you should sleep on the bed."

He shook his head. "No, I'll sleep here and you'll sleep there." He pointed at the bed but not taking his eyes off the freakin book. Now it's just annoying.

"God! I'm not gonna fight with you, so just get up already, I'm really tired and I don't want you to have a backache tomorrow, okay?"

"That's why you'll sleep on the bed." He was still reading. What kind of logic is that?

But then I came up with the best idea ever. "Okay, how about we'll both sleep on the bed, don't worry I won't do anything, except maybe kick, I dunno, I never shared a bed before." He was going to argue more but I pulled him by his arm off the couch and dragged him to the bed.

A few minutes later, we both slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight Comrade."

"Goodnight Roza." Ha! He gave me nickname! And I really liked the sound of it too.

I was on the far left and he was on the far right. It was awckward but it also, felt good to have him this close. I couldn't sleep at first but I tried hard not to move too much as I saw him sleeping, I really didn't whant to wake him up he looked so peacefull and beatiful as his guardian mask was off. Eventually I fell asleep after a few minutes of utter silence, luckily he didn't snore.

**_Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it! pls pls!_**


	4. Back to class

**_Hey guys sorry I didn't ud soon. I hope you like it. pls review._**

**_Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything._**

Chapter 3

I woke up being really, really, near to Dimitri. He was sleeping and his face was peaceful, Oh god he looked so….. Actually no word could explain how he looked like and his bare chest didn't make it any easier.

_**Beep beep**_ the alarm clock rang. Shit I abruptly closed my eyes not wanting him to see me staring at him. I hear him moan, but I didn't want to look up yet, so I acted as if I was sleeping. I've had a lot of experience with it, I used to act as if I was sleeping , so that Lissa had to get up first an go shower, which gave me more time to lay in.

"Roza, come on you're getting late." He sat up was my queue to 'wake up'.

"Huh? What's going on?" I said with a fake sleepy expression.

"It's time to wake up." He stood up and went to the bathroom. I just stared at his bare back. God I don't think I'll be able to control myself if he's gonna do this to me.

When he came out, he went straight to the desk. He had sheet of paper in his hand and passed it to me. I glanced at it confused, but it soon vanished after reading what was on it:

1st period: Russian 2

2nd period: American colonial Literature

3rd period: Basics of Elemental control

4th period: Ancient Poetry

Lunch

5th period: Animal Behaviour and physiology

6th period: Pre-calculus

7th period: Moroi culture

8th period: Slavic Art

WTF? No combat trainings? They _**must**_ be Even though I'm a moroi, my mum made them change my timetable when I was 12, to the timetable that the Dhampirs had. She only did this so that I could become someone like her, someone who didn't appreciate the guardians, she wanted me to make the novices think that they were lame and that we moroi didn't need them. Instead I became friends with them, one of my closest friends were Mason Ashford; red haired, pale blue eyed and Eddie Castile; brown haired and brown eyed. There weren't many dhampir girls only ten or fifteen in the whole school, so I was the only girl in those lessons and became friends with the guys which made my mother angry really angry as she wanted me to do the opposite, that's one of the reason why I hate her and why she hates me. She probably was the one who changed my timetable again; into that boring politic moroi crap which I know for sure I will fail.

I quickly brushed my teeth and changed my clothes, not looking at Dimitri who had been eating breakfast, while I was getting late. I was starting to get hungry. I couldn't eat breakfast because I took too long to get changed. I usually was always late for everything so the teachers wouldn't take it too bad.

Ugh I had Russian first. I sighed and went straight to first class knowing well that I hadn't eaten any breakfast and that I had promised to see Lissa at breakfast. Oh well, she'll understand.

I came in the class and sat at one of the back seats not wanting anyone to actually see me because I knew more than well that they will start talking about me. Rumours go around the academy much quicker than the speed of light. As soon as Lissa came and sat next to me everyone started whispering things like 'I heard they left so that Rose could get an abortion done' or 'Uggh! Those fags' etc. Honestly, if I was pregnant which I wasn't as I haven't lost my virginity, I would have never got an abortion done.

Russian went through as a blur, I didn't understand a word, I knew Lissa did as she put her hand up for every single question, I mean, how the hell could she have remembered all this stuff after two years of no Russian at all. Miss Thomas gave us homework which I didn't understand either.

"Liss you need to help me with this." I said looking annoyed. She nodded, not saying a word. Is she okay? She went to her next class, leaving me with my thought. I could probably talk to Dimitri; he was only a few meters away. He usually stood at the back of the room near other guardians but didn't acknowledge any of them, he had guardian mask on.

After American Literature I saw Mason heading to his next class but stopped to talk to me like we always did, god how much I missed him.

"Rose! Finally, I heard rumours that you were back but never thought you would give up that quick."

"Hi to you too." I smirked. "Yeah I wasn't gonna give up but Lissa made me stop."

"Oh, so, it's been such a long time. Why weren't you in Combat Training? Honestly I missed your beautiful smile for _**two **_years!"

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you but we had to go, and I wasn't in Combat 'cause they changed my timetable to those normal moroi lessons! And I missed you too!" I gave him a hug and was about to pull away but his grip around me tightened. "Hey Mase I'm not gonna go and run off when you let go." I joked. We talked until I reached my next class and he went to his class.

Finally, it was end of fourth period and I was starving! I went in the canteen with Mason, got my food then went and sat were we usually sat; at in the far back corner. Lissa came with Mia behind her. Mia was one my biggest enemy but after the death of her mother we became really close as I knew how it was not to have a mother or let's say a non-existing mother. Soon Mia and I became really close friends.

"Hey guys" Both of them said as they sat opposite me and Mason. "Rose why didn't you come to breakfast?" Lissa asked. She looked happy, nut there was a slight worry in her tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I woke up late." I said, knowing well Dimitri was somewhere near. Ugh my personal stalker.

"Okay, so do you know why you're in the guardian wing?" Lissa was really curious so I told her about what had happened last night; I said it as if it wasn't such a big deal until Mia interrupted.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on…. What you are saying is that _**you**_ have to share a room with _**Belikov?**_" She sounded as if I was the luckiest person on earth.

"Yeah… so?" I was kind of confused.

This time Eddie answered, he had joined us while I was telling my tale. "So? Seriously Rose what's wrong with you? He's a GOD! His Godly looks aside, when he fights, then wow! he's not just hot he's a GOD."

"Eddie are you sure you're straight 'cause you don't sound like it" I then turned to look at Mia "Hey Mia if I was you I would be looking out for your boyfriend over here. And just for your information he must be somewhere around here. So don't say anything stupid." I swear I saw Eddie blush making me and the others laugh.

"Yo guys!" Christian said as she came and sat next to Lissa after giving her a kiss on the cheek, they were going out before Lissa and I had left and she thought about him every single day. They met at the attick in the chapel it was Lissa's hide out since her family died and one day she saw Christian, well after that they kind of started getting closer and I really didn't like him but it was none of my business so I had to see them together. Lissa thought he might be mad at her as she left, but now I see they made up in one of the classes. They are madly in love; Lissa loves him more than anything in this world, so does he. "Why are you all laughing?" He was confused.

Mason told him what had happened a few seconds ago including my story. "No wander why he was stalking you." Christian said referring to Dimitri.

"Ya I know it was kind of creepy." Exclaimed Mia.

"I would have really hated knowing that I would never have privacy 'cause there was some Russian stalking me" Christian shivered "It would give me the creeps. I mean not even have my own room"

"That's how I felt first too, but he is a really nice guy so leave him alone." I glared at both Mia and Christian making Lissa and Eddie laugh.

"Hey that's what you said about Jesse then he was about to rape you we're just looking out for you." said Christian, which kind of shocked me as we never got along with each other.

Jesse was an ex of mine-if you can call it an ex- when I was all slutty, I had warned him the day we were hooking up that I wasn't gonna sleep with him. However he started to get too close and seriously I didn't want to lose my virginity at the age of fifteen, so I kind of punched him on the nose, put on my clothes and left. The next day, he had spread rumours about me having sex with him and others at the same time and other things. But me being Rose, I ignored all the rumours and stares.

"Thanks guys, but I don't need anyone looking out for me, and to prove the point; Lissa and I lived for two years without anyone, except Tasha, she kinda helped me with training, feeders and helped Lissa with compulsion."

"Wait… you saw Aunt Tasha, why didn't she ever tell me… well that explains why she didn't visit me at the breaks." Tasha was Christian's aunt and we found her at the mall in Portland and she offered to help us which was really nice of her, she showed me a lot of cool techniques as she taught martial arts to humans.

"Yeah, she's awesome." I said.

The bell rang but we didn't get up until Dimitri came to us. "Rose you're getting late for class come on," He said to me and I rolled my eyes and got up. "Princess" He nodded in acknowledgement to Lissa. Lissa hadn't said anything the whole time, which worried me, even though she looked happy, so I told her to meet me after school even though I was on house arrest God four more hours until school's finished. I really can't wait until I'm out of this hell hole.

As I made my way to Animal Behaviour, I heard that people were settling down on Lissa's and mine come back. Thank God I would love to have some peace. Mia was sitting next to and she helped me with some of the things. Seriously I need to catch up; this was the only subject that I actually like studying apart from Combat.

"Seriously Rose, you have to catch up." Mia said as if she had heard my thoughts.

"I know can I copy out the stuff from your book?" I asked her.

He eyes were wide in shock. "Rose? Are you actually gonna do it? Are you actually the Rose that I know?" Her shock was gone which was then covered with humour.

I laughed. "It is me! I actually like this class and I hate not knowing stuff that others know."

"Yep typical Rose." She grabbed her book from her bag. "Here, but don't lose it." She warned.

The other three hours went really slow, ugh, why does time hate me? I kept staring at the clock or the wall in front of me. After something that felt like forever the bell rang; meaning school finished.

Time to talk to Lissa.

Was it good or bad? Pls review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know I haven't uploaded in months and I'm seriously sorry. I made this chapter a bit longer so please enjoy and review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: RICHELLE MEAD OWNS EVERYTHING!**_

_**CHAPTER 5  
**_

I was supposed to go to my room straight away, but I had other things to do, like figure out why Lissa was depressed, although I already had a feeling I knew what it was. I walked through the hallways which lead to the moroi dorms, noticing that there were a lot of doll-looking, blond haired girls hanging around with their started snickering as I past them, many were whispering dirty things about me, I felt angry, sad, depressed etc. But I didn't show it, instead I put up my Rose –Hathaway-doesn't –care-facade. I soon turned the corner and finally realised that it was deserted, I sighed. Finally. I thought. I stood there for a few seconds knowing I wouldn't feel this alone time, of this type, in a long time. I loved being alone, for some reason; after the accident I had a darker outlook on life and understood what guardians had to go through as I _**was**_ a type of guardian myself while living in the human world, defending Lissa, because she was the last of her line, the only surviving person from her family, she was also what we thought were a spirit user even though we weren't 100% sure that it was her; who brought back the cat or if it was me as we both had our hands on the cat, wanting it to come back alive. After that day everything changed.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

_Lissa and I were going back to our room, feeling devastated and over all terrible as it was only a few weeks ago that her family had died in which we all had been. Lissa felt depressed, very depressed, so depressed that she started cutting herself, however I had realised it sooner, and made her stop, not wanting to lose my last family member. It hurt me more than anything, losing your family was had and more hard if they weren't actually blood related, I think I even hurt more than Lissa as she had me and Christian to look after her; I on the other hand had no one except her. Even though we weren't blood related, her parents had cared for me since, and called me there daughter as my non-existing mother didn't give a shit about me._

_I opened the door with and gasped at what I saw. There was a dead cat, covered in blood laying on the floor. Both of us had rushed in to try and help it. We both had our hands on top of it scanning if it a pulse, while I was silently praying for him to wake up, trying to make sure that he wasn't dead, praying to god to bring him back. Then suddenly there was this, I don't know, good feeling coming through my hands, I couldn't describe how good it felt as it went away real quick. I looked up and saw Lissa gasp; the cat was breathing I then saw her head move a bit.  
_

_I didn't have to time react as we heard another gasp from behind us. I was startled to see that it was Miss Karp. She quickly closed the door and grabbed us by our arms making us stand up._

"_You have to leave, they'll come and get you, you have to leave, now!" She said to us. Making me confused like hell._

"_Who's after who? And why do we have to leave? And what just happened?" Worry was laced through every word of mine; not wanting to believe this, Lissa was too shocked to react._

"_They are after one of you, I saw your aura's but they we messed up and I couldn't see who heeled the cat but I'm more that sure, that this is planned and they'll come and get both of you, they are coming for me, they'll come for you too. One of you is a spirit user, just like me, they'll come and get you leave now, you're in danger." She looked serious, but I couldn't help but feel confused to all of this information. Spirit? What the hell? Does that mean….? No. She's crazy! _

_She quickly grabbed the cat and left. Leaving both me and Lissa, worry about what she had said. Lissa thought that Miss Karp was just being her normal crazy self, but I couldn't help but wonder at how Miss Karp and Lissa were similar, I had noticed that Miss Karp and cut wounds too but near her neck, she had major mood swings, over all she was crazy. Lissa sometimes, acted differently too. Which made worry about her even more. I couldn't lose her. I had to protect her. She's the last Dragomir, my last piece of family. _

_Just before we had ran away there were a few more dead animal pranks but the last one was just too much. A dead raven was on the window seal of mine and Lissa's room, with a note stuffed under wing. I quickly took it avoiding the wings. I was shocked at what it said:_

'_We know who you are, no need to run away, we'll find you.'_

_Shit! They knew. Karp was right. I turned to Lissa who was still reading the note, a few seconds had past and she started crying making me feel angry and pissed at the same time. We had left just 5 hours after that, knowing they'll look for us but I couldn't let anything happen to Lissa. I had to protect her. _

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~

I was too consumed on my thoughts that I had stopped walking. I wondered what would happen if it starts again. Would we be able to run away again? Or would they take me and Lissa and turn her like they did to Miss Karp?

"No,no,no, I won't let that happen." I mumbled under my breath.

I was still on my way to Lissa's room when a warm hand grabbed my arm sending electric currents through me. I stopped walking and turned around noticing how wonderful the feeling of the touch was.

Dimitri.

He took his hand away immediately making it seem as if he felt the electricity too. I couldn't help but feel shallow and needy without his touch. He was so close that his wonderful smell of him was intoxicating. I looked up and met his soft brown gaze, making warmth rush through me. He seemed to be staring at my eyes too, which made me more self-conscious.

"Hey Comrade." I greeted, after which seemed forever.

"Rose, you know you're not meant to be here? You have training with me." He said while having the guardian mask on. I thought I wasn't having training? Whatever. I'll just have to deal with it later.

"Lissa has some of my stuff and she didn't look okay so I have to check if she's okay. And what the hell are you on about training?" I said trying to lift an eyebrow which he could do but failed miserably. He seemed to be searching my eyes making me feel warmth all over, he nodded, and walked behind me.I continued walking and thinking about what he had said about me having training with him.

I knocked on Lissa's door, not wanting to walk in and fined her in a compromising situation with Christian. I heard a faint 'come in'. I asked Dimitri if he could wait outside he was about say no but nodded instead.

"Hey Liss." I said as I went and sat on her bed while she was gathering some things and putting them in a box.

"Hey Rose." I noticed that her voice was happy. She must be okay, right? Wrong. She turned around and revealed her almost happy face but I knew that it was all a façade. I always knew how to tell what she felt. Screw that. I always knew how everyone felt for some reason I could sense their emotions. And her's were concern, afraid, happy, love.

"Liss, don't worry, I'm here, I'll always be here to protect you, I promise no one will come and hurt you. Don't be scared. I'm here." She came up to me and gave me a hug, a long hug.

"Oh, Rose… what if it starts again…. What if…." Her sentence trailed off leaving me to imagine what would happen. I pulled away to notice that she had tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were full of worry and vulnerability. I usually felt that way, but never showed it to anyone, not because I don't want anyone to think that I'm weak, well, okay, maybe a bit, but the mostly because I never wanted to worry Lissa, she was too fragile and after the death of her family she became much more fragile and started cutting herself. However, I helped here through that faze and always lent her my strengths even if I was dying inside. I always felt this pain inside me after her family had died they were just like my parents, they always looked after me when I needed them. I was never truly happy, Lissa though was happy when she was with Christian, her true love. I always wondered how it would feel like to have your perfect half with you but I usually came to the conclusion that no matter what no guy would like a fierce, annoying, baddass moroi Princes. I don't even have a freakin element with which I can kick ass with; I wasn't specialised and neither was Lissa.

"Liss, nothing's going to happen, understand?" I was staring into her green eyes making sure she believed me, making sure I was lending her my strength. She nodded and seemed reassured. Good, she shouldn't worry; I'm usually the one who worries.

I was very eager to change the subject asking her what stuff she had that was mine. She wiped away the remaining tears and walked to the other side of the room picking up a box which looked pretty heavy.

"Here, these are some of the stuff that you might need while on house arrest." She handed me the box with a smile which seemed as if she was onto something. She still looked worried.

"Lissa, look, if you see anything suspicious or weird or hear anything weird, you'll come to me and we'll get out of here no matter what." Determination was dripping down every single word, even though I didn't think it would be easy this time.

"Rose, I'm okay, and I trust you, I'll tell you-" She was interrupted by Dimitri appearing in the room. Did hear any of our conversations? I hope not.

"Sorry Princess," He said with his usual mask on. "But Rose is getting late for practise. I'll give you two minutes Rose." He turned to me and gave me a brief look and shut the door, giving me enough time to get my stuff from Lissa.

"I thought you're not having training?" She asked, curiosity was written all over her face. I shrugged and gave her brief hug, grabbed the box and opened the door.

"Don't worry Liss, everything will be fine, I'll make sure of it. Bye" I said as I turned around not caring if Dimitri didn't know what I was on about.

We walked to our room, me in the lead even though I had the heavy box in my arms; Dimitri was marching behind me like a stalker.

I came to a halt as I stood in front our door. I tried to get my keys out but couldn't find them in my right pocket; I held the box in my right hand and searched my left pocket. Again nothing. Ugh! Dimitri came to a halt to and had a small smile tucking at the end of his lips. He took out his keys, unlocked the door and he let me go in first like the gentleman he was.

I moved towards the desk and put the box on it, it was really heavy, my arms were aching really bad.

"What the hell is in this?" I asked myself as I tried to open it.

I opened it and was shocked at what I saw. Books. Full of freakin books.

"Seriously? She gave me books?" I asked with horror I hated reading books especially romantic ones. Ugh. They made me sick. I then turned to Dimitri who was beside me looking amused.

"You know some people read books for fun." He said.

"Well, I hate books." I took out one which said: 'Hearts at stake.' Then another one 'Evermore' another one 'Marked'. These were all of the books that Lissa had bought while we lived in the human world.

"Come on your late, get changed and I'll meet you in the gym, okay?" His face didn't give out any emotions. He closed the door shut without looking back.

I turned back to the boxx and found found my newly-bought purple Ipod and headphones. I grabbed my combat clothes from my wardrobe and made my way to the gym.

Please review!

thnx! :)


	6. AN IM SORRY!

_**I know you all are mad that i never updated and stuff but Life is hard and stuff!**_

_**Anyway have you read LAST sACRIFICE 'CAUSE i HAVE i WAS LIKE OMG! NOWAY! THE WHOLE TIME! LOL!**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**My point for this AN was that Im not gonna write a fanfic in the near future (maybe in the summer hols) maybe a **_

_**manga fanfic but that'll be in the far future 'cause sasusaku are the best!**_

_**lols soz im getting to wrong subject again...**_

_**so I wrote this story like in November  
**_

_**with my bff's help (they gave me some ideas)**_

_**so now like 3 months later i decided to post it on my fictionpress acount!**_

_**It completely different to anythin else (i think)**_

_**Its called 'My rela life story'  
**_

_**the links on my profile!**_

_**thnx for everything!**_

_**hehe**_

_**oh yeah my mum gave birth on the **_

_**26th decmber its a girl and she's adorable!**_

_**:)  
**_


End file.
